Betrayed and Forgotten
by greekviking412
Summary: Percy Jackson returns from a quest to prove his worth to marry Annabeth to Athena, only to find her cheating on him. Percy is brought to Olympus to be punished for killing Zeus' son. He is rescued by Chaos and the primordials to become their champion. When Apophis, Gaia, the Giants, and the Titans are rising, how will he end the threat? Pertemis
1. Chapter I Betrayal

**A/N: Yet** ** _another_** **story! Sometimes, I just get creative urges, and I start a new story. This is the result of one of those creative urges, inspired by a song. Here we go!**

 **Percy POV**

Percy was walking down to the beach to propose to Annabeth. He'd had to go on a month-long quest for Athena to prove himself worthy of marrying Annabeth. After that, he'd asked Hephaestus to make him a ring, and the forge god obliged. The ring was made of a mix of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, with a sea green jewel on top. It had an inscription saying, _Forever your Seaweed Brain_. As he neared the beach, he saw a blonde-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl kissing. At first, he thought it was just some random couple, but then, he heard what they said after the kiss.

"I love you, Annabeth," said the boy, whose voice Percy recognized as Zac Castaneda, an arrogant son of Zeus that had arrived two months ago.

"I love you too, Zac," replied Annabeth.

His heart burning with betrayal, Percy spoke one, simple, word: "Why?"

Both demigods turned to look at him. Both panicked. Annabeth was the first to try to cover it up. "Percy! T-this isn't what it lo-!"

"Save it! Do you know why I was gone for the past month?"

Annabeth's face was pale as Hades. "I-I thought you'd been cheating on me!"

Percy laughed humourlessly. "Well, that was wrong. I was _actually_ going on a quest for your mother to prove myself worthy of marrying you! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU, DAMN IT!"

By now, Percy's anger had caused him to accidentally create a hurricane. Then, a large wave swept in, dousing both Zac and Annabeth. It pulled Zac out into Long Island Sound, and forced him under. For Annabeth, however, it just left her where she was. Her face was even paler, if possible. Eventually, Percy calmed down the hurricane.

Percy tossed the engagement ring at Annabeth's feet. "There," he spat, "now you know what you ruined." He then turned and began to walk away.

"I-It's beautiful, Seaweed Brain."

Percy turned abruptly, fixing an icy glare on Annabeth. "Don't call me that." He then walked, uninterrupted, to the Poseidon cabin.

 **Artemis POV**

When Zeus called a council meeting, Artemis immediately flashed to her throne on Olympus. What she saw, shocked her. Perseus Jackson was shackled in the center of the throne room, and Zeus was giving him a stony glare, while Aphrodite looked at him sympathetically.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson!" thundered Zeus, "You are accused of murdering my son, Zac Castaneda! What say you in your defense?"

"I killed Zac after I found Annabeth cheating on me with him. In my anger, I summoned a wave that took him out to sea and drowned him."

Zeus turned to Apollo. "He speaks the truth, father."

At that, Artemis was extremely shocked. A male getting his heart broken by a maiden? Artemis had never seen that before, but here was the savior of Olympus, victim to that cruel fate.

His gaze returned to the demigod son of Poseidon. "The council will vote on what to do with you. All who think the boy should live?"

Six hands went up, shockingly excluding Poseidon. Perseus looked at his father, a hurt expression on his face. The six that _did_ vote for the demigod to live were Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Hera. All six sent a withering glare towards Poseidon.

"All who think the boy should die?"

The remaining eight hands went up. Zeus had an extremely giddy expression, as if he'd been wanting to do this for a while, which he probably had, to be honest. Then, he turned to Poseidon.

"Brother?"

Poseidon nodded, before standing up from his seat on his throne. "I, Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, and horses, hereby disown Perseus Achilles Jackson!"

Perseus's mouth opened slightly, and sea green light came from both his mouth and eyes. When the process was done, Perseus no longer had sea green eyes. Instead, his irises were a dull brown. Next, Zeus stood up, clutching his Master Bolt. He then hurled it at Perseus, and after the flash from the impact was over, there was nothing left of him.

 **A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter II A New Family

**A/N: Another chapter! Also, there is still a few chapters until the Egyptians are featured.**

 **Percy POV**

The last thing Percy remembered was Zeus hurling his bolt at him, and Poseidon disowning him. He thought he'd appear in DOA Recording Studios, waiting for his turn to go across the River Styx and enter the Underworld. Instead, he woke up with a huge headache in the middle of what looked to be _another_ throne room. The biggest throne was one of the three at the head of the room. It looked like it was made out of nebulae. To its right, there was a golden throne with hourglass designs all over it. To its left, there was a throne that looked like the green mist spewed by the Oracle. In the nebula throne, a man with pale skin and pitch black eyes sat, looking at Percy sorrowfully. In the golden throne, there was a man with golden eyes like Kronos, only less cruel, holding a golden staff topped with an hourglass. In the Oracle-mist throne, there was a woman with striking green eyes, and wearing a dress that looked very similar to her throne.

"This isn't DOA Studios," said Percy dumbly.

The man with pitch black eyes chuckled. "Correct. However, you are not dead."

Percy was shocked. "How?"

The woman spoke this time. "We interfered, transporting you here before Zeus could kill you."

"Why?"

The man with golden eyes answered, "Because we wish for you to become the Champion of the Primordials."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed. "It means that all the Primordials who are currently awake will give you their blessing, and then we will train you. After your training, you will act as the guardian of Earth, protecting it from threats. Do you accept?"

"Why me, though?"

The man with pitch black eyes spoke. "Because we have been watching you your entire life. You have achieved many things, yet are still humble and loyal. We believe you are perfect to become the Champion of the Primordials. Do you accept our offer?"

Percy nodded. "I accept your offer."

All three of them smiled. They then rose from their thrones and raised their hands, producing orbs of energy.

"I, Chaos, creator of the universe, bless Perseus Achilles Jackson with wings and the ability to change his appearance," boomed the man with black eyes, before hurling his nebula-like orb at Percy. When it made contact, Percy's hair and eyes wildly changed colour for a second, before settling down, and a pair of black wings sprouted from his back.

"I, Chronus, primordial god of time, bless Perseus Achilles Jackson with chronokinesis," shouted the golden-eyed man, hurling his orb at the soon-to-be Champion. On impact, Percy's eyes flashed golden, like Chronus'.

"I, Ananke, primordial goddess of fate, bless Perseus Achilles Jackson with foresight," spoke the woman as she threw her orb at Percy. When it touched Percy, his eyes flashed green, identical to Ananke's for a second, and he could hear faint whispers of possible futures.

Then, they sat down. Chaos stamped his foot, and the non-sleeping members of the Primordial Council flashed into their thrones. On Chronus' side, there sat Erebus, Aether, Ouranos, Tartarus, Pontus, and Eros. On Ananke's side, there was Nyx, Hemera, Akhlys, and Thalassa. There was a throne for Gaia, but since she was asleep, she didn't show up.

"Primordials! I have called this meeting so we can make Perseus here the Champion of the Primordials!" shouted Chaos.

"You want us to give the brat who defeated Gaia our blessings?!" asked Tartarus incredulously.

All three of the Primordials who'd already blessed Percy nodded. "He has been betrayed, and has proven himself a worthy hero," argued Chronus.

"I agree with Chronus," said Chaos.

Tartarus sighed. "I'll do it, father."

"Good. Erebus and Nyx, would you give him your blessing?"

Erebus and Nyx, nodded, before standing up. They each created a black orb, then joined them together.

"We, Erebus, primordial god of darkness, and Nyx, primordial goddess of Night, bless Perseus Achilles Jackson with umbrakinesis."

The combined orb was sent flying at Percy. When it touched him, his eyes flashed pitch black for a second, before going back to dull brown. So this process went on, with Aether and Hemera giving him photokinesis, Ouranos giving him aerokinesis, atmokinesis, and electrokinesis, Akhlys giving him toxikinesis, Tartarus giving him control over monsters, Pontus and Thalassa giving him hydrokinesis, and Eros giving him charmspeak.

"Now, due to the fact that Poseidon has disowned Perseus, I would like one of you to adopt him. I will let him decide who he will be adopted by."

Perseus looked around the room, crossing off names from an imaginary list. Eventually, it came down to Pontus and Thalassa or Aether and Hemera. Due to the fact that he had been a son of Poseidon, he decided to be adopted by Pontus and Thalassa.

"I would like to become the son of Pontus and Thalassa, please."

Aether and Hemera slouched a bit in their thrones in disappointment, while the eyes of Pontus and Thalassa lit up and they smiled. "We would be honored to be your parents, Perseus."

The two primordials then each blasted Percy with ocean blue energy, officially claiming him as their son.

"Go home with your new parents, Perseus. Your training will begin tomorrow."

 **A/N: I thought I might want to define some of the powers Percy was given, so here goes:**

 **Chronokinesis: Control over time**

 **Umbrakinesis: Control over shadows, including shadow travel**

 **Photokinesis: Control over light**

 **Aerokinesis: Control over wind**

 **Atmokinesis: Control over storms**

 **Electrokinesis: Control over lightning**

 **Toxikinesis: Control over poisons**

 **Hydrokinesis: Control over water**


	3. AN 1

**A/N: So, I'm going on a six-day trip to South Dakota, so I won't be able to write :(. However, this will hopefully help with the writer's block I've been having, so when I get back, expect some frequent updates.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **GreekViking412**


End file.
